


Welcome To My World

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Caring Chloe Decker, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: Chloe wants to do her best on her first case as a detective when she meets a very strange possible witness.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 97





	1. First Case

Chloe sighed as she sat at her desk, she was just made a detective for the LAPD but no one was willing to give her a big case. 

The lieutenant walked up to her desk and handed her a file. “New case in, woman found dead in her apartment in the west end. You and Espanoza are on it.” 

Dan Espanoza was a handsome young man who had been a detective for almost two years. He was working with Malcolm but he had booked time off to take his new wife on a honeymoon.

Dan walked over. “Hey Chlo, are you ready to go?” 

She nodded as she grabbed her coffee. “Yep, do you want to drive?”

Nodding he motioned for her to follow to his silver Charger. “Are you nervous?” He asked as he drove.

She shrugged. “Kinda but I think once I get a few cases under my belt I will feel better.”

Dan nodded. “You did amazing as a beat cop Chloe, you have nothing to worry about.”

Smiling, she thanked him as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. The hallways were empty, it looked like the building was condemned. 

Inside the third apartment lay the body of a young woman. Mid thirties with long black hair and fair skin. She wore a long red dress with matching high heels. 

Ella, the lab tech hovered over the body. “Jane Doe,” She announced. “No ID, no wallet or phone. Really strange. I mean who doesn't have a cell phone these days?” 

Chloe looked around the room. “Maybe she was robbed?” She asked aloud. “What is the cause of death?”

“Stabbed, the knife wound was really strange too. It’s like a curved hunting knife.” Ella said standing up. “I’m gonna do a sweep in the bathroom for more fingerprints.” 

Dan came up behind her. “Hey Chloe, I think we should go and wait for the lab to present the findings. With no ID, or witness we are wasting our time.” 

Chloe bit her lip. “You go, I want to walk around the building and check out all the entrances.”

“Be careful Chlo, want me to come with you?”

“No, I will just be a few minutes. Just wait for me in the car.” She said as she began to walk around the small, ruined building. 

When she turned the corner she ran into a tall man in a light grey suit. His dark hair was combed neatly and he had deep brown eyes with slight beard scruff. 

“Oh! Sorry there, Love. I’m just leaving.” He said with a British accent.

Chloe reached out and grabbed his arm. “No you are not! How long have you been in the building?”

“Maybe five minutes, why?” 

She tried to hold back her scoff but she was unable. “Because of the dead woman in there!”

“Ah, yes. Poor Eve. Don’t worry Miss I am on it.”

“Wait, you know her?” Chloe asked, pulling out a notepad. “Okay, let’s start over. I am detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD.”

The man held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you Detective, my name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.” 

Chloe laughed as she wrote it down. “Is that like a stage name or something?”

Lucifer looked offended. “It most certainly is  **_not_ ** .” He said bluntly. “As I’ve said, no offence but you lot….police are useless to solve this crime.” 

“I think I can deal with it better than you, Sir!” She retorted then rolled her eyes. “How do you know the victim?” 

“Well….she was my Ex from a long time ago. I just got word she was here, I haven’t seen her in thousands of years….” 

“What? Thousands?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I’m the Devil.” He said matter of factly. “I am immortal, been around since the beginning of the universe.”

“Okay….I’m sure this devil shtick works great with your….groupies but I need you to answer these questions seriously.” She insisted. “You said someone told you to come here to meet Eve?”

“I got a note that was left on the bar of my nightclub. Even my head bartender didn’t see who left it.” Lucifer said. 

“Does your place have cameras?” 

He beamed. “Excellent idea Detective!” He said excitedly. “Come back to Lux with me!” 

She smirked as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Oh, I plan too. My partner Detective Espanoza and I will take you back there right now. But just to make sure you don’t try anything I need to cuff you.”

He smiled sincerely. “Whatever makes you feel better. I swear I did not kill her, but nevertheless, let's get going.”

Dan circled the car over to them and held the door as Lucifer sat in the back. Chloe had texted him once Lucifer was cuffed.

As Dan drove he looked over at Chloe and smiled. “Good job Chloe, you were right after all. I’m glad we didn’t just leave.”

In the backseat Lucifer scoffed. There was something about this man, Dan Espanoza that Lucifer disliked. However the other detective Chloe Decker peaked his interests. She was bloody gorgeous and looked very familiar. When they were near the club he spoke up. 

“Detective Decker, you look very familiar, have we had sex?” 

Dan slammed on the breaks and then pulled over. He then turned to glare at the other man. “Shut up, show her some respect. I know your reputation as a sleazy playboy!”

Lucifer looked at Chloe who was rolling her eyes at both of them. “Dan, it’s fine.” She said softly. “No, Mr. Morningstar we haven’t. I have never met you before tonight.” She said emotionally.

“I see….” He said then clicked his tongue. “I apologize Chloe Decker for my rudeness.” He tilted his head towards Dan. “For your information Detective Douche, it’s been awhile since I have partaken in any of my devilish ways.” He sighed. “I feel….bored.” He muttered to himself.

Chloe looked back at him as Dan started the car again. “Living in LA and owning a nightclub must feel like a never ending party?” 

He sighed. “It used too….”

Once they arrived at the club Dan helped Lucifer out and uncuffed him. “Sorry about that, can you please take us into the club Mr. Morningstar.” 

Lucifer nodded. “After you detectives.” He said with a smirk. 


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Dan try to learn more about Eve's murder.

The club was packed for a Tuesday night. Lucifer guided them to his back office and motioned for them to sit down.

The door then opened and a beautiful woman stepped through the threshold. She had long wavy brown hair, her complexion was slightly darker with bright brown eyes and a faint scar across her left eyebrow. 

The woman came holding a bottle of scotch. She poured three glasses and handed one to Lucifer and placed the other two in front of Chloe and Dan.

She came in and stood beside Lucifer and glared at Chloe and Dan. 

“Why are the cops here?” She demanded. 

Lucifer sighed as he downed his drink. “Mazikeen, this is Detective Decker and Espanoza. They are investigating a murder.” He said grimly.

Mazikeen’s eyes widened. “Who died?”

“Eve.” He said flatly.

Maze suddenly threw the bottle against the wall. Dan shot up and reached for his gun and badge. “Calm down!” He shouted. 

The woman ran her fingers through her hair, then sank into a small leather couch. “I’m cool.” She muttered to Dan and then glared at Lucifer. “I thought you were bringing her back here?” She demanded.

Lucifer nodded. “Indeed I was, she literally fell from the sky and landed here after thousands of years in the Silver City. I never got to ask her why she left.” He said sadly.

Chloe eyed Dan and gave him the  _ ‘This guy is crazy.’ _ look. 

Dan cleared his throat. “Mr. Morningstar can we get back on topic please?” He asked in a strained voice. “Is there a place I can go to watch the CT Tv videos?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Maze will show you.”

Once Dan left Lucifer looked more relaxed. “So, Detective.” He drawled. “I have been thinking about where I recognize you from on the car journey back here, and I think I know!” He proclaimed gleefully. “Hot Tub High School!”

Chloe blushed. “Okay, fine!” She snapped. “Yes, that was me.”

Lucifer looked at her gently. “Please, Darling. No need to be ashamed, it was fantastic work!” 

Sighing, Chloe tipped her glass up and drained the rest. “Can we please talk about the  **_case_ ** Mr. Morningstar?” 

Lucifer continued unperturbed. “It boggles my mind why such a fantastic actress would change careers at the height of fame.” 

“That is personal.” 

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with delight, leaning in closer across the desk. “Tell me Detective, what is it that you truly desire?” 

Chloe huffed a laugh. “What kinda cheesy pick up line is that?” 

Lucifer looked offended and tried again. “Chloe Decker. What is it you truly desire?” He asked again in a more seductive tone.

Rolling her eyes she got up. “I don’t have time for this, I better check to see if Dan found anything.” She paused at the threshold of the office. “It was nice meeting you Lucifer.” She smiled. 

Lucifer watched her leave with a strange feeling in his chest. He had never seen a human unable to resist his charms and not tell him their deepest desires. This Chloe Decker was a person he longed to continue to have in his life. 

In the other office she found Dan sitting at a desk pouring over the blurry imagiages on the tapes.

“Hey Dan,” She said softly. “Anything?” 

He nodded. “Yep. Looks like Mr. Fancy Pants was telling the truth. Almost thirty minutes before we got the call about the woman’s death a man dressed in a red hoodie came in. He has the hood pulled up so I can’t see his face.”

Chloe hummed as she watched the suspect. “Interesting, he seems to know about where the cameras are.” 

“Excellent deduction, Detective!” Lucifer praised from the doorway, he then glared at Dan. “I take it, this clears my name?”

Dan muttered to himself but nodded. 

Chloe smirked as she turned to Lucifer. “Do you recognize this person?”

“No, dreadful taste in the wardrobe department. Can’t see the face, it could be anyone.”

“Can you tell us more about Eve?” Chloe asked. 

“As I’ve said I haven’t seen her in a long time. I thought she was still with her husband Adam. Maze saw the note on the bar and told me at once to go retrieve her from that horrid slum.” 

Dan started laughing. “Dude, you can’t be serious!” 

Chloe rolled her eyes.

But Dan continued. “ **_Adam and Eve!_ ** ” Then he waved a hand. “Oh and  **_Lucifer_ ** . Geez only in LA”

“Are you quite done Detective Douche?” Lucifer asked with a hard edge in his voice. “An old friend of mine was just murdered.”

Dan stopped immediately. “Oh right….sorry.”

Huffing Lucifer turned to Chloe. “Perhaps since I knew Eve you would let me work with you on this case?” He asked Chloe softly.

“I’m working with her!” Dan interjected.

“Relax Dan,” Chloe said. “Look at it this way, you can work the cases you want to. I think the Lieutenant said sometimes we can take on civilian consultants. I can take Lucifer with me until I solve this case.”

Dan gritted his teeth. “Fine, don’t blame me if Olivia doesn’t let this fly, she’s pretty picky who gets to work with the cops.”

Lucifer grinned. “Fear not, I have always enjoyed a challenge.” 

Chloe laughed. "Come on partner."


	3. My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets Amenadiel.

Chloe couldn’t believe how her lieutenant Olivia Moore had reacted when Lucifer had suggested he’d be assigned to work with her for the rest of the case. 

After leaving the office she drove them back to the scene of the crime. Eve’s body had been moved for testing and DNA analysis. 

Pulling up the yellow police tape, Lucifer gestured for Chloe to step into the room.

“Why would she come here of all places?” Chloe wondered allowed as she paced around the room. 

“This is an excellent place to lay low, perhaps she was running from someone?” He thought aloud. “Eve was a very sweet girl, I can’t think of anyone who would want to harm her.”

Chloe sighed. “What is her last name? We should probably notify her family.” 

He scoffed. “Don’t waste your time Detective, they have been dead for centuries.” 

Rolling her eyes she turned to glare at him. “Are you really trying to tell me that this is **_Eve_ **from the bible?” 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“And you are the Devil?”

“Now you are catching on, Love!” He said cheerfully. He fiddled with his cuff links. A nervous habit, Chloe noted. “I wonder….” He mutters. “We should meet with my brother.” He declared.

Eyebrows pulled together. “Huh? Why?”

“If Eve did leave Heaven then perhaps my brother Amenadiel can provide us with how that is possible.”

Chloe sighed as they went to leave the apartment. As she sat in the car while Lucifer drove she decided to speak up. 

“You really believe in all this Devil stuff?”

He chuckled. “I believe it because it is true, I am the Devil. Are you a non believer?”

“Hmmm. Well, I believe in right and wrong, good and evil but….all that fiery eternal damnation stuff? No.” 

“Interesting.” He said as he pulled into a parking lot of his brother’s condo building. Turning to her, he looked her right in the eyes. “Does it scare you?” When Chloe raised a brow, he continued. “Hell?”

“No. I mean how can I be afraid of something I don’t believe in?” 

“Hmmm….Do I scare you?” He asked somberly. 

She blinked and thought about it for a moment. “No.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile. Their moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the passenger side window. 

Rolling down the window Lucifer smiled when he saw the man. “Ah brother!” He said cheerfully. “Got my text I see.”

The man was dark and tall with a muscular build, bald head and scruffy beard. “This better be about you going home Luci.” He said in a deep voice. 

“Detective, this is my brother Amenadiel. Amenadiel this is Chloe Decker.”

Amenadiel nodded. “Hello Chloe, would you both like to come up to my place?”

Chloe and Lucifer followed him into his large condo. It was immaculate but Chloe found it felt empty. No pictures or nicknacks to be seen. 

Two long tan sofas were facing a small fireplace in the open space room. 

“What can I do for you both tonight?” Amenadiel asked as he sat on one of the couches. 

Lucifer walked over to the fireplace mantle and sighed. “Eve is dead.” He said flatly. 

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow. “Luci….she has been in the Silver City for….” He glanced at Chloe. “For a very long time.”

“Well it seems like she left, the Detective found her dead in a decaying motel in the outskirts of the city. I was left a note at Lux to find her there but she was dead and I met Chloe.”

Chloe took this time to intervene. “So Eve lived in Silver City, New Mexico?” 

Both brothers turned to look at her with the same dumb found expression. 

Amenadiel looked to Lucifer but Lucifer just started to laugh. Finally after a fit of laughter he sighed. 

“No dear,” He said softly. “But….Perhaps Amenadiel you could pop up there and check?” Lucifer asked.

“Very well, I suggest you go meet with Lilith.” Amenadiel said. “She always hated Eve.”

Lucifer paled and glanced at Chloe, then ducked his head. “I don’t think that is a good idea. I don’t fancy heading back down there. Going home would be too painful…..”

“It’s okay Lucifer.” Chloe said. “I can go with you. That's what partners do.” She said smiling at him.

Shocked, Lucifer stared at her and took a deep breath. “Detective, Hell is no place for you. You shouldn’t even glimpse it.” He said in a hard tone.

Rolling her eyes she huffed a laugh. “More Devil stuff?” She muttered. “Fine, let’s wait on what your brother finds out so we can proceed.”

“I shall take my leave then.” Amenadiel said. “When should I report back?” He asked his brother.

“Tomorrow night, stop by Lux. Chloe and I will try and track down the chap in the red hoodie that left the note on my bar.”

After saying goodnight, Amenadiel shut the door and unfurled his dark wings and began to soar towards Heaven.


	4. Missing Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel returns from Heaven

Amenadiel landed at the gate of the Silver city where he was met by his younger brother, Uriel. 

“Hello, brother.” Amenadiel greeted. “I am here to-”

“Track down the missing souls.” Uriel said lazily, cutting him off. “I  **_know_ ** .” 

Amenadiel’s eyes widened. “Souls?” he asked. “I thought it was just Eve?” 

Shaking his head his younger brother’s wings spread. “No, In the past several weeks at least three souls have left. It’s not my place to stop them, that is a job for Michael or perhaps Remiel but they aren’t around. Father has assigned me this task, to great souls and get them adjusted. It is no business of mine if they leave.”

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “Brother….even if you aren’t tasked with that, don’t you think you should investigate? Aren’t you worried?”

Shrugging. “If father was displeased, he would stop them.” He said simply. Then sighed. “If you must know, I wrote a list of all the souls that have left so far. Take it and track them down if you want.” 

He nodded as he scanned over the list. “I will, thank you brother.” He called as he flew back to Earth.

***

Chloe watched as Lucifer paced nervously at the penthouse above his nightclub, Lux. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing his sleek dark hair to break out in curls. Smiling, Chloe found it oddly adorable. 

After his fourth time circling she interrupted him. “What is wrong with you?”

Gritting his teeth, he sunk into his armchair. “I need Maze to come with me, but she refused. I cannot return with no back up.”

“I can be your back up.” Chloe offered. “That’s what partners do.” 

Lucifer’s expression turned form worried to grave. “No! Detective, to bring you there….it would break your fundamental understanding of the world. It would confirm that I  **_am_ ** indeed the Devil.” 

Chloe looked him dead in the eyes. “Can you just drop the metaphors, I promised I would go with you to confront this person, and I never break a promise.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened as he nearly toppled over in laughter. “You have no idea how ironic that phrase is to me!” He chuckled. 

Before she could retort the elevator dinged and Amenidel stepped out wearing a strange grey robe. 

“Ah good, you are still here.” He said. “I have news. I spoke with Uriel and he says three souls have left. He knows not why and apparently can’t be bothered. I made a list.”

Lucifer scanned the note and crumpled it in his fist. “Adam, Eve and Seth.” Then he sighed. “Cain has been AWOL since the Bronze age and Abel is sitting in his cell in Hell.”

“Why would Eve and Adam leave?” Amenadeil wondered as he sat across from Chloe and Lucifer. 

“Hmmmm…..perhaps they wanted a fresh start on Earth?” Lucifer offered.

Chloe had only been to church a few times in her life but she knew about Adam and Eve, but she couldn’t believe that these two brothers took this stuff so seriously! They were solving a murder here.

Clearing her throat she drifted over to the large window overlooking the city. “So I guess we need to locate Adam and Seth. See if they have an alibi or know why Eve was hiding out at that motel.” 

“Yes, I agree, Detective.” Lucifer said. “But I am at a loss on how to locate them, logically they should stick out. They haven't been on Earth in thousands of years.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe crossed her arms. “So are you saying we are looking for people dressed up like animal hides or something?”

“No,” Amenadiel said sadly. “They probably would have located some common clothes. What was Eve wearing when she was found?”

“A red dress with high heels, so yeah I get it.” Chloe grumbled. “So….let me get this straight, I have to search for people with no last names, no ID or any modern way to track them?” Both brothers nodded. Her head sunk into her hands. “Great….” She moaned sarcastically. 

“Hmmmm….tracking may not be easy but perhaps Mazikeen can have a go! She always loved a good hunt.” He said eagerly as he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text.

“What should we do now?” Chloe asked,

Lucifer looked up at her with gentle eyes. “Perhaps while Maze hunts, you should go home and get some rest. We will call you when she finds something.” 

Chloe sighed, feeling generally exhausted she agreed and headed home.

Walking through the parking lot she felt like she was being watched but every time she looked over her shoulder there was nothing.

Once she was in her apartment she looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure standing near her car. She rushed to the kitchen to grab her cellphone to record it, by the time she got back however it was gone…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long, been busy making custom Lucifer funko pops. Going to try and update my stories more often


	5. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze brings Chloe to confront a suspect.

Chloe barely slept that night, she texted Lucifer to see if they had a lead but it went unanswered. 

Dan was waiting for her at the station with a hot cup of coffee.

“How did it go?” He asked as he handed her the mug. “I still say it’s that wackjob club owner.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe took a seat. “Dan, I already cleared his alibi and this is supposed to be  **_my_ ** first case!”

Dan chuckled. “Fine, just FYI that creepy ninja bartender from Lux is waiting to talk with you in the conference room.” 

Nodding she thanked Dan and walked to the room and shut the door.

Sitting casually on the long glass table was Maze. She wore a tight leather outfit and once again twirled her twin curved blades in her hands.

“Can I help you?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

Maze sighed. “Ya, I found a lead but Lucifer doesn’t want to bring you. Thinks it will be too dangerous and all that bullshit.” Taking a deep breath she continued. “Look, I can track people, Lucifer is good at getting the truth out of people but neither of us have much experience in solving a crime like this and….I want justice for Eve’s death.” 

Chloe nodded. “Were you and Eve close?”

Maze shifted and looked down. “I haven't seen her in thousands of years….we only met once after she was cast out of Eden.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe motioned for Maze to follow her to her desk. “If Lucifer doesn’t want me there to find this lead it must be something important.”

“Yeah, he thinks you are some frail little human.” She scoffs. “I mean, he’s not wrong but even I can tell you can handle yourself.”

“Ummm….thanks?” 

Maze laughed. “No prob Decker. Look if I take you and he Lucifer goes off don’t blame me if you get an earful and possibly an eyeful.”

“I can handle it, come on. We are wasting time.” 

***

  
  


Following Maze’s directions she arrived at an old warehouse. Inside, Lucifer stood over a man on the ground. 

The man’s face was bloody and he was trembling. 

“Please….please, My Lord!” The man begged. “I was summoned to Earth, I swear!” 

Lucifer growled. “Yet you possessed this body?” 

The man nodded. “Yes, the human who summoned me didn’t summon my body. The man had a dead one ready for me.”

Lucifer raised his hand up to strike. Chloe ran up and put herself between them. “Stop!” She pleaded.

Lucifer’s eyes darkened as he locked eyes with her then turned to glare at Maze.

“I told you to fetch your knives, not bring the Detective!” He chilled.

Maze didn’t back down. “She can help, just let her question Azu.”

Taking a deep breath he turned towards Chloe. “Very well. Question this traitor. I want to know who summoned him and why he didn’t leave immediately.”

“Lucifer….” She breathed. “I will have to take you both into the station. You can’t just go around beating up people!” 

He chuckled darkly. “Can’t I? I am the devil darling. Do keep up.” 

“Enough with this shit!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“You want proof!” Lucifer sneered. “Is that it?”

Folding her arms across her chest, Chloe met his gaze. “Yes. Show me.” 

“Don’t blame me if your mind melts….I suppose this may be easier to deal with than the face.” With that two enormous white wings erupted from his back. 


	6. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes to terms with her new reality

Maze scoffed as Lucifer leapt forward to catch the detective as she fainted. Lucifer always could be dramatic. Now he could have possibly ruined the only chance to hunt down Eve’s killer.

Lucifer gently lay Chloe down on the ground and turned to Azu, who by this point was sniveling in the corner. 

“Shut up!” He snapped. “Maze, take him to the next room and chain him. I will deal with this.” He motioned to Chloe. 

“Sure boss.” With a shrug she pulled Azu to his feet and shoved him through an old rusty door.

Lucifer turned his full attention to the woman laying on the ground. Perhaps it was rash to expose her to his divinity but they weren’t going to make much progress if she didn’t believe him.

He knelt down and lifted her head onto his lap. “Chloe?” He called softly. She began to stir and he hoped she wouldn’t run.

***

White. Everything was bright white. Chloe felt like she was drifting high above the clouds.

Trying to focus on anything for too long causes her head to hurt. Despite her fear of heights she felt relaxed. 

When her eyes finally opened Lucifer was crouched in front of her. His dark brown eyes bore into hers.

“Chloe….” He said gently. “Are you alright?”

Her throat felt very dry as she sat up. “I….I don’t know. Was I dreaming?”

Smirking he shook his head. “Afraid not, Love.” Helping her to her feet he then backed off. “So….as you can see, I really  _ am  _ the Devil.”

Slowly she sat up and took a deep breath. “But….the wings?”

He sighed. “I am a fallen angel, technically. I just want you to know that I am not here to hurt you or anyone.”

“The Devil isn’t out to hurt anyone?” She asked. When he nodded she got up and she crossed her arms. “So all that stuff about….about Eve?” She took a breath. “She is from the Bible?” 

He nodded. “Yes, and she died a long time ago but it appears she has left Heaven somehow.” 

“That’s possible?” 

He shrugged. “Apparently. I understand this information can be overwhelming to a human.” He gave her a small smile. “Fear not'' was always the first words uttered by the angels for good reason. I shall tell you this Chloe Decker, I have not and will not lie to you.”

She nodded. “So when they call you the ‘Father of Lie?” She began but was cut off when he scoffed. 

“Honestly….I haven’t a clue how that got started but no. I do not lie.” 

“Alright. Strange as it might be, I believe you, and I believe you won’t hurt me.” 

“Thank you, now can we move forward and interrogate Azu?” 

Chloe looked towards the room where suddenly a scream interrupted her response. They entered the room to see Maze standing over a beaten and bloody thin blond haired man. He was flinching as he looked up at them.

“My….my Lord….” He whimpered. “I swear I didn’t come to the surface on purpose. I was summoned by someone.”

Lucifer nodded. “Very well. Please tell Detective Decker here,” He motioned to her. “Everything you know.”

Chloe hesitantly moved closer to the man (Demon) she shuddered slightly. “So.” She began. “Are you Azu?”

He nodded nervously. “Yes….I all I know is one moment I was in a hell loop and the next I was being pulled up. There was a man standing over me. He had short dark hair with a bit of silver, he wore a red patchwork shirt and blue jeans. Really strong looking guy.” Azu sighed. “He never told me his name, he just wanted me to track down some people up here.” 

Chloe nodded. “Did he give you the names of the people he wanted you to find?”

Azu nodded. “Yes, Adam and Seth. It was strange because everyone know they are in Heaven. Have been for ages.” 

Maze twirled her twin blades around. “Did you kill Eve?”

Azu’s face turned pale. “No! I haven’t killed anyone!”

Lucifer stepped forward and kneeled so he was eye level with him. “Is there anything else you left out?”

“I told him I would track them down but I wouldn't. I just waited for him to leave so I could make a run for it. I just wanted to be free!” 

Lucifer smiled a little at that. “I understand completely my friend.”

Azu seemed relieved. “Yeah,” He babbled. “I barely got to the edge of town before Mazikeen found me.” He nodded to his pocket. “The man who brought me here made a list of places he suspected the targets to be.” 

Lucifer reached forward and took the paper and nodded. “Is that everything?”

“Yes! I promise!” He said.

“Thank you Azu.” He patted him on the shoulder as Maze handed him one of her curved knives. “See you in Hell.” 

With that he plunged the weapon into his heart. 

Chloe couldn’t stop the scream that escaped her. The body itself began to turn grey and crumple into ash.

“You-you killed him!”

Lucifer looked up at her, his eyes full of regret. “Detective! I’m sorry but please realize the body was already dead. Azu simply went back to Hell.”

She shook her head and tried to hold back tears. “It’s late.” She said finally in an even tone. “I have to get back home.”

“I can drive you.” Lucifer offered. 

“No….I think I need to be alone….”

Maze looked slightly upset as she walked out of the room leaving Lucifer and Chloe staring at each other.

“Is this too much?” Lucifer asked. 

“It’s just…. I never believed in all this before and now there are demons and people from the Bible and the Devil! And-and” She didn’t realize she was shaking until Lucifer reached out to take her hand but he looked at her, as if for permission.

She felt the words die in her throat so she nodded. 

Lucifer gently took her right hand and his thumb drew circles on her palm. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” He said softly. “I got carried away back there….Please don’t…. Don’t run.”

“Run?” Chloe asked.

He nodded, his eyes slightly glassy. “Everyone always runs from me once they find out who I am….” Then taking a shaky breath he continued. “I try to explain, I am not evil I just punish souls for it. It’s a job I was forced to do by my father. Ever since I have been hated, vilified and made to feel as a monster.” 

“When you say father you mean God?”

“Yes, the bastard is God himself.” 

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Then slowly she took her hand back. “I think I kinda understand how you are feeling. You could show everyone who you really are but you don’t because they leave you.” She looked him right in the eyes. “I know how much it sucks to be alone and I won’t run from this.”

“Chloe….” He breathed.

She chucked. “I may freak out now and then but….I have a case to solve and Maze said you need me so it looks like we are working together.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer said. “I promise to answer any questions you may have and be honest with you.”

She nodded and then looked down at her phone and sighed. “Look, I need to go home and get some sleep, can I stop by LUX tomorrow afternoon and we can start looking at the addresses Azu gave us?”

Lucifer smiled. “I would love nothing more than to see you tomorrow Detective.” 

She smiled and walked out to the parking lot to head home.

Standing alone in the room Lucifer started to think about everything that she said. This woman, Chloe Decker was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Despite her obvious fear tonight she promised to see him again. That had  **_never_ ** happened before.

For the first time in years he found himself hopeful for the future. 


End file.
